Good Girls Go Bad
by psychedpolkadot
Summary: Mephiles becomes fed up with Iblis' rowdiness and decides to go out for awhile. When he walks into Club Fahrenheit, he has no idea of what's to come, or who he'll meet. Songfic.


OK, so this isn't the third chapter of _Sonic 06 10 Years Later 2_, because I am still figuring out how to write it better than the first fic- my writing in _Sonic 06 10 years later_ wasn't terrible, but I'm trying to make the sequel better than its predecessor. So, what's this then? It's a one-shot with Mephiles and Kiara as the main couple, but this is not related to any of my other fanfics!

Anyway, this has *cough* references, but no *cough* scenes. So I'm rating this T just in case.

The ages are:

Mephiles: 20-21

Kiara: 18

Iblis: 20-21

R&R, Please!

Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and all the other characters in the games are copyright to SEGA. The song Good Girls Go Bad is copyright to Cobra Starship and Leighton Meester. Kiara and my version of Iblis are copyright to moi.

_**Good Girls Go Bad.**_

Mephiles the Dark was annoyed.

Iblis was smoking again and insisted on making the room as stuffy and uncomfortable for him as possible.

"Can I please open the window just a_ tiny_ bit?" Mephiles appealed.

"Nope, just deal with it." Iblis said, rolling it between her skilled fingers, using her other hand momentarily to turn the television over to _WWE Smackdown_.

Mephiles always found Iblis' interests queer, mostly because she was a female who thoroughly enjoyed watching John Cena tackle Ray Mysterio.

"Go!! Give him the Chokeslam! Give him the Chokeslam!" Iblis yelled. Punching the air in such a masculine way Mephiles struggled to stop himself from laughing.

"Smack that, punk!" Iblis bellowed, tossing her smoke in the ashtray, leaving both hands to put up obscene gestures at the opposing wrestler, and punch the air when her preferred wrestler KO'd the opposing wrestler.

Mephiles sighed and decided that he didn't want a TV dinner tonight, and left the room.

He grabbed his wallet from the kitchen counter and decided to just go to some local diner or something.

Walking out the front door, he paused for a moment and looked at the loft building which he and Iblis had rented, then continued down the street. After a few turns, he saw a building with a neon sign above the door reading _Club Fahrenheit_. Mephiles shrugged his shoulders and went inside.

The room was massive. Tables and chairs framed a dancefloor, where a disco ball hung from the ceiling. He plopped down into a chair near the left side corner of the club. Then Mephiles noticed that the song that had been on had changed to Cobra Starship's _Good Girls Go Bad_.

**I'll make them good girls go bad**

**I'll make them good girls go--**

**Good girls go--**

**(Good girls go--)**

Mephiles looked around the club again, when his eyes lay to rest on a teenaged hedgehog that looked about two years younger than him. But then his eyes took in what she was wearing, a black strapless dress with a ruffled skirt that ended a few centimeters above her knees. A black ribbon went around the waist, tied into a bow. Mephiles got a good view of her well formed legs. She wore a pair of black ballet flats on her feet.

The only thing that_ really_ stood out to Mephiles was her bright, green eyes, which had a gleam of fun loving innocence that drew him to her. Her quills were thin and black, with streaks of pink adding contrast. She was with another two female hedgehogs, one silver, one sky blue, an ivory male echidna, a yellow male fox with rather long ears, and a purple female chameleon with a neon green hairdo.

**I know your type**

**Yeah daddy's little girl**

**Just take a bite (one bite)**

**Let me shake up your world**

**Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong**

**I'm gonna make you lose control**

Mephiles rose carefully from his seat, before sauntering over to where the hedgehog was standing with her friends. The once chattering group went quiet when he reached them.

"Would you like to dance?" Mephiles asked.

The girl blushed and looked at her feet.

The sky blue hedgehog decided it was time for social encouragement, and cried,

"Go for it sister!"

"Uh, Okay." The black and pink hedgehog said, gingerly placing her hand in Mephiles' extended one.

**She was so shy**

**Til I drove her wild**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**You were hanging in the corner**

**With your five best friends**

**You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**Good girls go--**

**(Good girls go--)**

**(Good girls go--)**

The two of them walked toward the dancefloor, hand in hand.

"So, what's your name?" Mephiles queried, arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'm Kiara. What's your name then?" Kiara replied.

"I'm Mephiles. I like your name. It suits you." He paused a moment run his fingers through her quills.

"Thanks." Kiara smiled, making Mephiles fall for her just a little bit more.

"No problem." Mephiles said, shrugging with a confident, but casual air.

**I know your type**

**Boy you're dangerous**

**Yeah you're that guy**

**I'd be stupid to trust**

**But just one night couldn't be so wrong**

**You make me want to lose control**

**She was so shy**

**Til I drove her wild**

Mephiles and Kiara danced in silence, but it wasn't awkward as the two were just looking into each others' eyes.

The lights in the club dimmed a little, giving the room a romantic atmosphere.

Kiara's lip gloss shone in the partial darkness, which was constantly drawing Mephiles' attention.

The club suddenly put red lights on dimly, making the room even more enticing than before.

Mephiles looked Kiara in the eyes and instantly knew the longings were mutual. They slowly got closer to each other before meeting in the form of a passionate kiss.

Mephiles' tongue occasionally bumped up against Kiara's lips, which parted when she figured out why he kept doing it.

Kiara noticed Mephiles was actually quite dark and rich, when it came to taste. To be more accurate, it was like cherries dipped in dark chocolate.

For Mephiles, Kiara was light and sweet. It made him think of strawberries in white chocolate.

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I was hanging in the corner**

**With my five best friends**

**I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**Good girls go--**

**(Good girls go--)**

**(Good girls go--)**

**Oh she got a way with them boys in the place**

**Treat em like they don't stand a chance**

**And he got a way with them girls in the back**

**Actin' like they too hot to dance**

When Mephiles and Kiara finally separated, Kiara's eyes also were hooded with lust as well as innocence.

Mephiles' eyes matched hers in the lust, but were devoid of innocence.

"Did I tell you I thought you were sexy?" Mephiles asked.

"No. But did I tell _you _that I thought you were handsome?" Kiara purred.

"Thanks, babe." Mephiles said, realizing a moment too late he had just called Kiara_ babe_.

Later, after Mephiles and Kiara had one too many drinks, the new couple decided to go home.

"Let's go." Mephiles said, putting his arm around Kiara.

"Not so fast, Buddy." Said the sky blue hedgehog from before.

"What?" Mephiles asked, wondering why she was so intent on getting her back when she was the one who encouraged Kiara to dance with him in the first place.

"It's Kiara's curfew. And her parents expect her home." Said the sky blue hedgehog.

"Call them and say she's too drunk. Say she's staying at your house." Mephiles said dismissively.

"You mean I have to lie to _Shadow the Hedgehog_?" the sky blue hedgehog asked incredulously.

"No. I mean you need to let Kiara make her own decisions." Mephiles said in a tone that _usually_ discouraged further argument.

"Listen, Bucko, I'm her best friend. I look out for her and she does the same for me. Now if you think you're gonna take her home and do your thing and then leave her to fend for herself, then you're the dumbest guy alive." Said the sky blue female.

"Lemme go, Indie. He's a sweetheart. I can get around Dad and Mom tomorrow." Kiara appealed.

"Fine then. But I'm doing it because you want me to and don't blame me if your Dad goes off like a rocket." Indie said.

With that settled, they heard the last chorus of the song before leaving _Club Fahrenheit_.

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go...**

**Them good girls go bad**

**(Good girls go--)**

**I was hanging in the corner**

**With my five best friends**

**I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**Good girls go--**

**(Good girls go--)**

**(Good girls go--)**

**(Good girls go--)**

The slightly tipsy couple walked side by side for the few turns it took to get back to the loft, and Mephiles opened the front door. Iblis was still ranting at _WWE, _but Mephiles walked straight past the archway leading into the living room, while Kiara stopped to wave drunkenly.

Iblis raised her eyebrows before returning to the television.

Then the couple gave in to their lust for the night.

Review Please!

:D

Shadamyrox13.


End file.
